Yaoi Prompt Exchange Challenge
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: "The color of desire is blue" by Skitter160. Kaito, captain of the ship Pandora, has always been fond of his newest crew member Shinichi, a teen with no known past. But his feelings are the key to Shinichi's future, but will he realise in time? Or will Shinichi be taken by a monster? KaiShin


_Yaoi Prompt Exchange Challenge!_

_Right, a tragic one this time! For the Yaoi prompt exchange challenge. I had this in mind a lot and when I saw the prompt I had gotten I got into it and just made sure to reconnect the story with the colour blue and wanting feelings._

_Warnings: Mentions of abuse! AU universe and Conan is a separate person. (Just so you know)_

_I'm serious, read that warning. Otherwise please enjoy._

* * *

**"The color of desire is blue" [Sent by Skitter160]**

* * *

Captain Kaito sat watching his crew with a large grin on his face. Their antics amusing him as they ate at the local tavern that their chosen port just happened to hold. Kaito prided his luck and knew that she had once again given him a castle and a half. The food was hot, good, and not overpriced, the company was great, even the tavern itself was very homely looking.

The crew was made up mostly of boys, but they did have one girl, the tough, smart and blunt Haibara Ai. She had light brown wavy curls and sharp eyes, her body was on the small and skinny side, but that didn't mean she wasn't good with the sword on her hip. She did seem to be fond of the boys, and she was their physician aboard the ship.

Next was Heji, who was busy getting wasted with Hakuba. Heji was a dark skinned spontaneous, cheeky young man with a bottomless pit for a stomach. He was their cook, though not all his crazy ideas turned out edible, on the bright side he never forgot a place with good food. If they were to land at a familiar port he'd at once point out a few of the best places.

Hakuba was a serious and occasionally boring young man from across the seas, he was cool and calm and had a strange obsession with time. He was their quartermaster, their trader and law keeper. But pirates never did sail by many rules, but Hakuba was good at talking the authorities into letting a pirate go. Kaito was trying not to laugh since Hakuba was clearly drunk by this point, so he was acting like a jester.

Dr Agasa was sitting in the corner of the room eating heartily while chatting with Hibara and Shinichi. Dr Agasa was an aging man who had once been a professor at a very prestigious university. He was an expert or had knowledge at least on just about everything, he was a navigator along with Kaito, since he just happened to know about cultures and ocean currents and practically everything about any destination.

Kaito's eyes softened as he saw Shinichi laugh at whatever Haibara and Agasa had said. Shinichi was their most recent member of the crew. Kaito and Shinichi looked very similar in appearance but they weren't related. Shinichi said it was extremely unlikely they were related, but never said why. He had dark brown hair, it was neater than Kaito's, and very pale skin. He was a little clumsy at times, but always alert.

They found him in a small town, homeless and outcast, with not a soul knowing where he'd come from or how he got there. Haibara had gotten him strong again and he accepted their offer to sail with them. He had no past, any questions that were asked were deflected or answered cryptically or silently. However he was a natural at sea, seemingly more comfortable surrounded by water and waves than land and company, and ever since Shinichi had boarded their ship they had been experiencing extraordinary good fortune. Favorable winds, quality fishing, practically no damage during the few storms they'd endured, the list went on.

Pirates appreciated good fortune, and Shinichi was always called their good luck charm, which made him blush adorably.

The final crew members were back at the ship; the orphans Genta, Ayami and Mitsuhiko who Kaito had rescued from a slave merchant. They were helping hands around the ship, but they could be both nuisances and blessings.

Shinichi glanced Kaito's way and blue met indigo for a second before Shinichi looked away with a pink dusting his cheeks. Katio smiled though he couldn't see it, and Haibara smirked and said something to Shinichi that made him blush harder.

Kaito laughed and downed his drink before standing up "Well Ladies I'll see you back at the ship," he announced, handing his meal's money and a rose to the flustered tavern woman.

Heji snorted "Coming from the guy who wears white and hands out roses," he cat called, Hakuba jeered drunkenly from just behind him.

Kaito sighed and pulled his hat from his head "If you were jealous you only had to say Heji," he said and a fountain of roses burst from the hat over the spluttering young man. The tavern rang with laughter and Kaito chose that moment to bow and leave in his own way.

Shinichi just finished laughing when he saw Kaito disappear in smoke, a trick that he knew inside out, and his smile fell a little.

Haibara saw his smile fading and said "Tonight?"

Shinichi jumped and glanced at her, then outside. _Where did four years go?_ He wondered before nodding "It's getting too late to keep it off anymore," he agreed, sounding very nervous.

Haibara's eyes went uncharacteristically soft and she patted him once on the shoulder "You can read everyone inside and out and know them by heart, but you can't find your own courage," she mocked with a smirk.

Shinichi blushed a little and shook his head "I can't read people," he protested.

Haibara snorted, she liked being right and so went to prove it. "Is that woman a Mother or Aunt?" she asked, nodding at a lady and a child.

Shinichi looked up and scanned them for a moment then simply said "Mother."

Haibara smirked victoriously "You know people," she said smugly "But I know you, now go before you lose your nerve," she scolded, pointing at the door regally.

Shinichi smiled at her and stood up "Um … Haibara? No matter what happens tonight, thanks for being there," he said honestly, flashing a thumbs up before leaving, only pausing to laugh at the rose that kept appearing behind Heji's head.

Haibara's eyes lost their sparkle for a moment "How could I not help you, moron," then turned and immersed herself in one of Agasa's stupid riddles. Winning the drink he was betting on the answer.

* * *

Kaito stood on at the bow of his ship, the Pandora, and breathed in the sea air. His cape was gone, as was his hat and outfit of white. He wore a black suit with a three cornered hat in his hand by his side. He smiled up at the full moon and silently went back a few years, to when his Father was alive and taking him on adventures, looting and causing chaos … but never causing any harm to any living thing.

Except fish.

Kaito shivered a little. Scaly horrors. Ironically enough they were the main source of money for his ship and crew, but he left that to the orphans and Hakuba, he never went near the nets.

The captain's thoughts wandered a little and went back to the newest member of his crew. Shinichi.

He was fond of him, more so than any of his past crewmates, and trusted him the most though he knew hardly anything about him. He could tell he was good, and he could tell he'd never hurt or betray anyone. The captain's cheeks warmed a tiny bit, he really did look forwards to seeing those sea blue eyes every morning …

"Kaito?"

The captain was brought out his musings by a voice. He looked over his shoulder and smiled "Shinichi," he greeted "Had enough drinks? You really do spend too much time sober," he joked.

Shinichi laughed a little and hesitantly stepped up to stand by Kaito's side "No … there was just something I have to do …" he looked up at the moon. "The moon looks so different here than in my old home," he commented.

Kaito looked interested "And where was your old home?" he asked gently, trying to cox an answer for the millionth time.

Shinichi's head ducked as he quickly answered "No-where important …"

Kaito sighed and looked at the moon too "You can't hide forever Shinichi, someday I hope you'll trust us enough to tell us who you were once," he said cheerfully.

Shinichi only looked more guilty. _If only … _"I do trust you, I just … don't want things to change," he admitted at last.

Kaito nodded sympathetically and, to cheer Shinichi up, snapped his fingers and made a rose appear "Cheer up," he grinned "We've got the rest of our lives to earn your trust," he happily announced.

Shinichi took the rose with a small blush and a semi-sad smile "Kaito … I love you."

Kaito blinked and stared.

Shinichi looked determinedly at the rose in his hands "Haibara was right, if I didn't blurt it out I would have lost my nerve again," he laughed nervously.

Kaito felt a warmth in his heart, but at the same time felt a trembling in his gut "Shinichi, I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you," he said lowly. He hated hurting people, even if it was just emotionally.

Shinichi was silent. His hand a fist around the rose stem, "It's alright. You can't force yourself to feel anything … I hope that … you don't think of me any differently," he mumbled, his voice trembling a little.

Kaito wasn't sure what to do. He raised a hand to put it on his shoulder, as he would normally, but then pulled away. He was sure it wasn't what Shinichi wanted right now "You're still my friend and part of our crew family Shinichi, mysterious and loving or not," he assured him kindly before stepping down from the front of the ship "I'm sorry," he said again before leaving.

Shinichi listened to him leave and slowly sat down. He was stuck between sorrow, fear and shock. A tear hit the rose he was carrying. "I'm sorry too …" he whispered as the sun rose for his final day.

* * *

Kaito walked onto the deck and saw life going on as normal. The kids were causing chaos, Hakuba and Heji shouting at them, Agasa was steering, Haibara was walking around adjusting the sails at her own pace since they had no destination in mind, and Shinichi was sitting at the front of the ship.

Kaito blinked and looked at Shinichi again. He was still dressed as he had been that night, and he was still holding the rose … Kaito sighed. _I'm sorry Shinichi, I didn't mean to hurt you._ He felt so guilty … and strangely … heartbroken too. _Did I make the wrong choice?_ He wondered slightly. But then shook his head. If he was hesitant then it wasn't proper love, it was only fondness, and he wasn't going to lie to Shinichi and say it was love when it wasn't.

Shinichi raised a hand suddenly and a breeze began to fill the sails. Kaito looked at the sails with an amused smirk. Those happenings were very common since Shinichi had joined the crew, he knew he was causing them somehow, but hadn't gotten any proof yet. But then again, neither had Heji or Hakuba.

* * *

The day passed as any other, but strangely Shinichi didn't budge all day. Only at evening, where he went around everyone and had a heartfelt conversation with them all, telling them what he liked about them and what to be careful of … it almost sounded like goodbye …

Haibara kept throwing glares in Kaito's direction and worried ones at Shinichi. And that was enough to put Kaito on edge.

So when he left the below deck before dinner had even started Kaito followed him. Those left behind exchanged a few glances and then guiltily followed too.

* * *

Kaito saw Shinichi standing at the front of the ship, they had anchored for the night, and he seemed to be waiting for someone, the rose was gently put on the floor after a visit to his lips.

Kaito walked forwards and stopped ten feet away "Shinichi? What's going on?" he asked.

Shinichi jumped and wheeled around to him with fear in his eyes, he threw a glance over his shoulder at the empty ocean and then turned back and hissed "You can't be here, go back inside."

Kaito blinked "Shinichi?"

Shinichi threw another glance and paled even more "You can't see this, just go," he begged.

The captain had had enough "Shinichi, tell me what's going on." he ordered.

Shinichi opened his mouth but a strange and evil sounding laughter came from over the deck "It seems my bride was unsuccessful, and is still trying to live his own lie."

The crew and captain gasped when a monstrous creature began to climb over the side of the ship. It had long filthy blond hair with a sharp cruel face, glinting eyes, and a smile black as the devil's. it was dressed all in black with a large trench coat and hat hiding his features like weight and visage, but the most horrific thing was the ugly octopus tentacles supporting him from his back. They were inky black but also lavender on the underside, with suction pads that squelched when they gripped something.

Haibara gasped, the orphans screamed, everyone else shouted in horror. Kaito stepped away and a hand flew to his pistol.

But Shinichi just stood still and kept his lowered head. "Gin," he said blankly.

The monster leered at the young teenager "Why hello little bride, so nice to see you again. Time's up and haven't completed the terms of your deal, so now you're mine," he laughed darkly, one human arm holding Shinichi's chin and turning it this way and that as if admiring him.

Kaito glared at the monster degrading his friend, he didn't care if they already knew each other, he didn't trust him. "Let him go!" he ordered, holding up his pistol and glaring through the monocle he wore.

Gin, the monster seemed to be called, glared at the captain and shook his head "This boy is mine," he said simply. Then he tilted his head "Do you even know what you've been housing all this time?" Kaito blinked in confusion.

Shinichi jumped and put a hand on Gin's arm "Please, they don't have to know," he begged.

Gin's smile grew sadistic "Then why don't you tell them?" he offered.

Shinichi froze then slowly turned to the others "I … I didn't want you to think differently of me … I was going to just vanish as if I'd never existed," he started, but then Gin interrupted.

"I'm bored. How about I just show them what you are?"

Shinichi froze; he turned to Gin and shouted "No don't!"

Gin raised an arm and a red light hit Shinichi in the middle, making him fall and scream.

Kaito gasped and ran to his side, pistol discarded, and the others also running over to help. "Shinichi! Shinichi!" Kaito shouted, shaking his friend by the shoulders.

Shinichi opened his eyes, but then his eyes widened and he pushed at Kaito's chest "No! Don't look at me!" he protested.

"Shinichi …" Kaito began, but trailed off as Shinichi glanced down at his legs … which were suddenly not legs. In their place was a beautiful tail, blue scales like his eyes with a light sheen over the top which made them look glossy, like mystical jewels. The tail ended in a fin which also shimmered like salt crusted rocks.

Kaito stared.

Shinichi was a merman!

The merman sobbed suddenly and covered his face with his hands "Don't look at me …" he whimpered, turning away from the stares as much as he was able.

Kaito ran a hand over the scale and then turned back to Shinichi's face "You're … why didn't you say something?"

Someone snorted "Would you have believed him? And you're always going on about the 'scaly horrors that come from the sea' can you blame him for not saying?"

Kaito turned to the voice "You knew?" he demanded.

Haibara glared "He told me when I found him crying after you told him your fear in too much detail. I promised not to say anything," she bluntly explained.

Ayami touched Shinichi's tail and it twitched from the contact "Shinichi-niichan, you're beautiful," she breathed, Genta and Mitsuhiko still gaping.

Shinichi lowered his hands and smiled hesitantly at her "Thanks … you … you don't think I'm ugly?" he asked Kaito slowly.

Kaito shook his head at once.

Gin yawned loudly "Come on bride," a chain appeared in his hand and a neck cuff appeared around Shinichi's throat. "Let's leave," Gin drawled, pulling mercilessly, Shinichi being strangled and struggling with hand and tail to breathe.

The crew shouted in horror and the captain fired his pistol, which hit Gin in the shoulder "Stop it! You can't just take him, he's still my crew and I won't allow it!" he raged.

Gin pulled out the bullet in annoyance and said "Well it's because of you that I can have him, explain bride, and no pit stops, I'm getting impatient."

Shinichi slowly sat up, rubbing his throat. He looked at his friends and cleared his throat before starting to explain "Four years ago Gin approached me and tried to persuade me to become his bride, but I refused and kept refusing all his advances, I wanted to see the world and be free, and he wanted a slave." Gin tugged on the chain at that comment. Shinichi coughed but kept talking "He started threatening those I loved when I kept refusing so I made him a deal, if I could go on land and fail find someone to love who would love me in return within four years I'd marry him. But if I did he'd leave me in peace."

Gin nodded "I borrowed some magic from a sea witch and gave him legs for this time, and I sensed when the time came, and since he wasn't there greeting me with his lover I knew he'd failed. Too bad captain if only you'd felt you could have kept him," he taunted.

Kaito growled "I do! I do feel the same! You can't just take him away!"

Gin waved a finger "You do _now_, but this brat's time is up, it was ever since the sun set. And he belongs to me."

Shinichi's head was lowered and he didn't deny it. But when he glanced at Kaito, he smiled genuinely.

The monster jumped back onto the ship railing and pulled Shinichi along by his chain, once near enough he picked him up with inhuman appendages and smirked evilly at the crew, and at his merman captive "Bye forever," he promised and dived overboard.

"Shinichi!" the crew cried out, running to the side to try and save him, but he was gone.

Kaito felt hollow. He was gone.

He'd never again wake up and see those sea blue eyes. He's never again hear his witty humor, casual deductions, laugh and sarcasm … he was gone. Kaito stayed in this state for ages, spending time in his cabin in a state of shock, other times he spent just sitting on the hull or drinking.

* * *

It was one such night, staring up at the full moon, remembering Shinichi's fascination with it, about two months after he had vanished, when a voice called out to him. "Kaito?"

Kaito closed his eyes and covered his ears "Please … just stop. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, stop tormenting me because I couldn't save you," he begged brokenly.

There was a soft sound of someone swimming through the water and then a slightly louder splash and grunt, accompanied by a grabbing noise. Finally a wet hand touched his own. Kaito fearfully took his hands away from his face and stared. The same blue as his desired person was staring back at him. "Shin … Shinichi?" he whispered.

Shinichi smiled at him, looking almost exactly the same as he had before the night of confession, his confident smirk back "Hey captain," he greeted. Kaito took in the difference in his appearance silently. Shinichi's human clothes had been discarded, so he was naked though his tail didn't make it seem as embarrassing as it would for a human with legs, but the bare chest did show several large looking bruises and half healed cuts and burns.

Kaito reached out and pulled Shinichi into his chest and held him tightly "Are you real?" he hissed.

Shinichi wheezed, his air cut off "Yes!"

Katio loosed his grip "Bu-but I thought you were … gone."

Shinichi's face fell and his shoulders raised into a defensive position, yet it was also submissive. "I made a deal with G-Gin … if I behaved I'd be able to visit you for the three days of the full moon," he admitted quietly, sounding ashamed but silently reserved and proud.

Kaito took his arms and heaved him, tail and all, over onto the deck "Behaved?" he questioned.

Shinichi looked shifty but nodded at the silent question. "I do whatever he says, whatever he wants of me then I get to see you for three days," he said, shaking a little. It went without saying that all the abuse he'd gone through was bad.

Kaito hugged him "Shinichi, I'm so sorry, if I had just said that I loved you too then-"

Shinichi shushed him quietly "But you didn't love me Kaito. At least, not the night I asked you, if you do now, I'm very happy. It would have been a lie before and I would have been even more hurt when Gin came because I would have thought you were a lair," he explained, his deduction simple and true.

Kaito nodded and held his hands "What has he done to you?"

Shinichi's eyes sparkled with tears for a moment as he relived all the pain. He shook his head "Can we not talk about him? We have three days every month to be together … I don't want to talk about him," he said in a monotone. Kaito took the hint and nodded.

* * *

Shinichi rejoined their mixed-up family with enthusiasm, losing himself in Heji's brotherly affection, Hakuba's detached respect and the orphan's delight. Haibara had healed him to the best of her ability and Agasa had at once worked on a pully system so that Shinichi could get onto the ship that way instead of jumping.

Shinichi was human again, he told Kaito he'd made a deal with the same witch from before, he'd give her information on Gin's activates should he hear anything and she'd enchant him to turn human whenever he was on the Pandora ship. Kaito told him he was making too many deals, but Shinichi just laughed.

The three days passed too quickly, and as the sun set on the third day Shinichi gave them a sad look and said he had to leave now.

Everyone protested.

"You just got here!"

"Don't leave us!"

"You just got back!"

"He'll hurt you again!"

"Shinichi don't you moron!"

"I won't allow it!"

Shinichi raised his hands and said "I can't escape him, and if I don't leave I'll never be able to see you again." Ayami and Mitsuhiko wailed and clung to his waist. He hugged them goodbye and then stood on the side of the ship, he sighed and gave everyone one last lingering look, his eyes resting on Kaito the longest "Til next time," he promised, and dived into the blue sea once again.

* * *

When Shinichi retuned the next time he was worse. It went without saying that the abuse from his tormentor was bad, and the crew was generally too worried to ask what actually happened. One because, judging by his state, it would be a horrific story, secondly, they didn't want to send Shinichi into a mental breakdown. Agasa's fine knowledge warned them to keep their noses out of it as much as they could, for Shinichi's sake.

But he was happy. He played with everyone, spoke with everyone, and tried to restore the atmosphere there was before he was taken away.

* * *

Kaito sat with him on the first night and smiled at the merman, though he was human at the moment, his blue eyes a shade lighter than the night-time ocean. They were sat on the deck, talking and exchanging stories, Shinichi finally telling him about his past now his secret was out.

Kaito made doves appear out of his sleeves and Shinichi's eyes lit up in delight, he laughed and watched them fly up onto the mast. "Don't they get tired of your body odor?" he asked teasingly.

Kaito gasped and fell backwards "Oh Shinichi how could you imply that I'm not clean!" he dramatically wailed.

Shinichi smiled widely "Have you even landed in the past three months?" he asked curiously.

Kaito sat up thinking "I think we did once … but I was a bit drunk," he admitted sheepishly.

Shinichi pulled a face "You're taking a leaf too many out of Heji's books. And since you haven't been ashore in three months proves you haven't had a decent wash for a while," he said sarcastically as one of the doves flew back down to land on Shinichi's hand.

Kaito pouted "No one's going to smell me, I'd fire them."

Shinichi chuckled and let the bird fly back to its mate. Kaito watched him for another minute than said "Don't you hate me?"

Shinichi looked at him in shock "What! Why would I?" he asked, but got it when Kaito didn't answer. Shinichi shook his head "No. Not a bit. I blame myself for thinking love was that easy to get two ways, but I could never hate you. I love you Kaito," he smiled.

Kaito smiled, both warmth and guilt in his heart "Still?"

"Still."

"Then … can I try something completely stupid?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi shrugged "Why not?"

Kaito grinned and caught Shinichi's face to bring him into a kiss. Shinichi exclaimed in shock, but melted into the kiss as expected. Kaito pulled away slowly and then pulled Shinichi into his lap since he was a puddle of goo at the moment. Kaito smiled and made a rose appear playfully "I love you too Shin-chan, and I'm going to make you happy somehow," he vowed.

Shinichi sighed, content for now, and put a hand against the back of Kaito's head, messing his already messy hair "You already have."

* * *

Shinichi's visits became regular, and life seemed normal. Kaito and Shinichi were dating whilst the moon was full and each waited impatiently for the next full moon once Shinichi had to return to his tormentor. After a year they became lovers.

Shinichi warned Kaito before they made love for the first time that the reason he asked for the full moon to be his visit date was because it was his most fertile time. Merfolk didn't breed very often so both sexes had the ability to have children as some evolutionary quirk. He didn't want Gin to force him to have his kids and knew it wasn't fair to Kaito if he didn't know beforehand. Kaito didn't care and admitted he'd always wanted kids, and now he gets both.

* * *

Shinichi cuddled into Kaito in the afterglow "Wow … I've never felt that good," he admitted.

Kaito stroked his hair and nuzzled his chest "Well I've never heard you that loud either," he teased lovingly.

Shinichi blushed like a sun and smacked the back of Kaito's head with a pout, which only encouraged more kisses and a second round of lovemaking. Not that either was complaining … nope.

* * *

A strange side effect of a pirate becoming a merman's lover was that the ocean seemed to favor them again, much like when Shinichi was living with them twenty four seven and influencing the ocean to help the crew get by. Shinichi only gave a brief explanation for that; "Merfolk believe the ocean is our god, master and lifeline, since you've accepted me it looks out for you too."

Haibara, Agasa and Hakuba were extremely reluctant to accept magic as the answer, but when Shinichi began calming storms and parting waves they really were shocked into respectful silence. Yet still tried to figure out how he managed those tricks.

Shinichi complained they had been spending too much time with Kaito and his tricks to accept magic. Kaito just laughed.

* * *

However, six months later, after consistent visits for just over two years … he suddenly stopped coming. He missed one visit and Kaito was on edge, when the tally got to three he was constantly worrying. But there was nothing he could do. The only consolation he had was that the ocean still favored him. That gave him comfort that Shinichi was alive and looking after his extended family.

* * *

Heji, Hakuba and Haibara found Kaito moping at the bow of the ship, again, one night and exchanged a hopeless glance.

Heji cleared his throat "Er … captain we were going to get out the longboat and go for a few pints, best liquor in the cracked coast," he added, as if to sweeten the offer.

Kaito sighed and didn't answer. Hakuba tried next, as much as he didn't always get along with this man he almost preferred the lively version of him. "Come on, you've got to have at least one funny drunk story to tell him when he finally gets back from wherever he'd got," he pointed out, Shinichi did find them hysterical.

Haibara rolled her eyes "He's coming you morons. I think he's just sorting something out, he's too smart to not come back," she said smugly and then put her arm under Kaito's "Come on, no more moping for you."

Kaito squawked "Ai! Stop it right this-"

Haibara glared at him "Don't call me that." She crossed her arms and leaned against the mast "Shinichi knows how to find the ship, no matter where we are. He also knows you live here, so even if you're out, he'll stay and make sure you don't miss him. Finally he's a dumb idiot if he doesn't come back, and we all know he's a genius moron so there's no possibility of him not getting news to you somehow," she lectured.

Kaito stared.

Heji grinned "Finally managed to shut him up for a moment," he cheered "Now let's go get some funny stories for your man!" he cheered, dragging the protesting captain along.

* * *

The very next night Ayami rushed into the captain's cabin "Kaito-sama! A mermaid is here!" she gushed.

Kaito stood up. _Mermaid?_ And ran to the deck, where most of the crew were leaning over the side, staring. Kaito looked over the side and gasped when he saw a Mer-girl with long brown hair, eyes like the stormy sea, and skin like a pearl in the moonlight, she wore a piece of cloth around her breasts to keep them modest. He cleared his throat, the stares of the crew were making her nervous. "How can we help you Miss?" he asked.

The mermaid seemed to scrutinize him. "Are you Kaito? The Magician in the Moonlight?" she asked.

Kaito blinked. The only person who had called him that was … "Are you a friend of Shinichi?" he asked, gripping the railing.

The mermaid smiled "You are him! At last! I thought we'd never find you. I'm Ran, Shinichi's childhood friend and basically his sister," she greeted, her smile wide but marred by a few stress lines.

Kaito inclined his head and conjured a rose, like he always did, "And I'm Captain Kaito of the Pandora," he tossed the rose to her, she looked so astounded by it, he supposed she'd never seen a rose before. "Have you news of Shinichi?" he asked, it had been just about a year since his last visit.

Ran nodded and looked sad "He misses you a lot. He got into trouble and Gin wouldn't let him out of his sight. I only managed to see him once and then I had to swim for my life too," she sighed "Wait a moment, we've got someone you have to meet," and she dived into the ocean, her red and orange tail flicking the surf.

Kaito sank down a little "He's alive," he sighed.

Genta and Mitsuhiko grinned and Haibara snorted "I told you," she said simply.

Kaito was about to retort but three Mer-girls suddenly appeared and smiled at him, then a fourth appeared, but she stood on the water's surface, bone dry and with an aura of dangerous mystery oozing from her, she also had legs and a very finely made dress.

The second Mermaid looked a lot like Ran, but she had black hair that was a lot more messy, she also had a better made top on than Ran and had a blue and white tail. She introduced herself as Aoko

The third mermaid had dark brown hair tied up with an orange ribbon, called Kazuha. She had an orange top with a purple tail and slightly tanner skin than the others. She was holding a bundle carefully, but had a bright smile nonetheless.

The final girl had red hair and piercing eyes. She called herself "Akako, the sea witch," and then was silent.

Ran sighed and touched Kazuha's shoulder "I guess you want to know why Shinichi hasn't been visiting for a time?"

Genta spluttered "Do we ever! He's not a good friend, being late all the time!"

The sea people looked furious! "You Brat!" shrieked Kazuha. "Shinichi's been lucky to not have been killed!"

"Or very unlucky," the sea witch smirked indifferently.

Aoko looked hurt "Akako … don't say such things."

Kaito growled "Tell me! Is he alright?"

At the sound of his voice there was a scared whimper then a wail. Kazuha gasped and at once began fussing over the bundle "Shh, shh, Conan-kun, you're alight, you're alright," she swayed in the water in a soothing manner and the bundle, now clearly a baby, calmed.

Aoko smiled "You're so good with him Kazuha," she praised, then smiled up at Shinichi "This is Conan, Shinichi's son," she said simply.

Kaito gasped, Kazuha looked at the witch and the witch waved her hand and all three girls rose out of the water to sit on the wooden beam of the ship. The crew made space for them like gentlemen, and Kazuha beckoned to Kaito. "Come meet him, he's yours too," she smiled.

Kaito slowly walked over and stared at the bundle. The child looked about three months old, wrapped firmly in a blanket and bone dry. His face already had Shinichi's nose and his shade of hair colour. Practically was a smaller Shinichi, Kaito fell in love at once. He raised his arms "Can I?"

Kazuha nodded and handed the child over, though by her pout she had grown very attached to the babe, and was reluctant to let him go.

Ran smiled at the Father and Son "He's such a cutie, but he's so curious too, just like Shinichi."

Kaito tore his eyes from the sleeping infant and looked at her "Where is he? What happened? Why didn't he tell me?" the questions poured out of him like a river.

Aoko hesitated then said "When he last saw you he was already carrying, he always made sure the full moon was his visiting time because that was the most likely time he'd ever conceive a child," she explained. Kaito nodded as Shinichi had told him this.

Kazuha and Ran looked angry and sad as Ran continued speaking "When Gin found out he thought it was his child and refused to let him out of his sight. He stopped hurting him because he didn't want a miscarriage … he thought Conan was his," she murmured again.

Kazuha glared at the deck "Gin took him to another house and had us come and stay with him, and he was always at the only entrance, watching us to make sure we didn't do anything he wouldn't like," her tail hit the rail as it twitched in anger.

Kaito looked confused "Why did he let you girls stay?"

Ran gave him a strange look, as if he just asked why water was wet "Mermen can conceive but they can't lactate," she said simply "Merfolk normally stay in groups, Shinichi was a little odd and didn't like crowds, but normally if a male got pregnant the mermaids of the clan would help care for him and the child once it was born, feed it and teach him to swim and all that," she rambled.

Kaito nodded slowly, just realizing what she meant "Right …"

Kazuha continued "He told us that Gin wasn't the father and we knew the second he found out both Shinichi and the baby would be dead, so when it was nearly the due time Aoko fed Shinichi a potion that would make him sick. Sick enough to go to the sea witch and ask for help."

Akako smirked as she was mentioned but didn't say a word.

Aoko wiped at an eye sadly "Shinichi couldn't get away from Gin, he was cursed to stay with him unless he had permission to leave, Gin always knew where he was. So when Conan was born he told us to run away with him and bring him to you, Gin walked in too soon and saw that … well Conan had legs, human legs, and lost it."

Kaito felt frozen, he couldn't breathe.

Ran patted Aoko's shoulder "We got away, Shinichi stayed and fought, and Akako put a spell on Conan so that Gin would never find him unless by accident, the same for your ship," she added "But we had to give our words that we'd do her favors in the future, easy enough and worth it for Conan," she vowed.

Kaito hugged his son to him for a moment as the reality sunk in, Shinichi was still trapped and probably going through hell for this. Suddenly Conan squirmed and opened his eyes. Kaito stared. The infant's gaze was too sharp for a babe's, the eyes were soul searching. Finally, after an endless moment of staring at each other, Conan wriggled a hand free and tapped his chin silently.

Ran and Aoko squealed quietly.

Kazuha grinned "You're so cute together," she sighed. Then cleared her throat "We're going to be hanging around you know?" she said a-matter-of-factually. "Conan still needs looking after, and he's not entirely human, so he needs mermaid teachings," she pointed out.

Kaito nodded at them "It would be an honor to have you visit ladies."

The girls giggled "Such a charmer."

"Just like he said."

And they dived back into the water.

The sea witch, however, stayed exactly where she was, staring at Kaito blankly.

Kaito cleared his throat awkwardly and said "Is there a way to help Shinichi?"

Akako didn't say anything for a long moment "You want me to bring him back to you to stay?" she offered.

Kaito's heart leapt, to see those blue eyes again … to be a family. "Yes, if you would," he hastily added to keep on good terms with her, even Gin seemed cautious of her!

Akako's smirk widened "I would. If you answer my question correctly," she warned. Kaito nodded. The sea witched looked up at the moon "If I put you, Conan, and Shinichi in a room and told you one had to die to get out, who would you choose?"

The crew gasped, Heji and Haibara exclaimed in outrage, the orphans began whispering furiously, trying to find a good answer. Kaito was in shock_. Kill Shinichi or Conan? She really is a witch._ He glared slightly, knowing there was a true answer he couldn't see yet. _Shinichi was so much better at these kind of riddles!_ He cursed softly and closed his eyes to focus.

Akako just watched with dangerously glinting eyes.

Kaito's head snapped up "Myself!" he realized, that was the way he could spare them both. "If three go in and two go out, I'd be the one I'd choose!" he declared.

Akako's eyes widened, then she laughed "Correct!" she clapped mockingly "Well I'll be going, I've got an octo-freak to start messing up now," she stated, leaving with a haunting laugh.

* * *

Life aboard the ship was very different now.

The crew had never been parents before, and especially not of a child that wasn't entirely human. Conan shook up everyone's lives, Kaito was getting slightly less sleep than normal to look after him, but that wasn't the only change.

Conan himself was a very unusual baby. He grew at a phenomenal rate, by the time he was four months he looked like a one year old. But Aoko asked if he was alright because he was growing slower than normal! Apparently Merchildren didn't have a long childhood.

Haibara stated that it was probably because of sharks and other sea creatures like Gin that they had to grow up quickly.

Conan also had a brilliant mind, he was already starting to pick up words, trying them out and was even walking, though very clumsily. Kaito found it endearing that he was so determined to get things right. Kazuha dotted on him, and was his swimming teacher, needless to say, as a half mer-person he was a natural swimmer.

Akako had vanished off the face of the planet, and off of the face of the ocean floor according to the mermaid girls. But Kaito knew she could be trusted, she wasn't the type to betray her word like that.

* * *

Kaito walked below deck and smiled widely at the sight of Conan in Heji's arms 'flying' across the room. Heji ran around with the laughing child above his head, looking like he was having the time of his life as much as Conan was. Conan giggled as he was put down and looked at the next person "Again!" he demanded, reaching out to his next victim.

"Captain!"

Kaito looked up and saw Hakuba running for him "Mermaids and the witch again, coming from the bow," he reported.

Kaito flew past him, not noticing that Conan had seen and heard, and understood. He slowly climbed off of his stool and began his clumsy walk up to the deck.

* * *

Katio leaned over the side of the ship and came face to face with Akako, who looked frustrated. "I've done what I said I would, but Gin's a fucking bastard and saw this possibility coming. He doesn't have long," she said bluntly.

Kaito felt ice cover his insides, he looked past her and saw Ran and Kazuha supporting Shinichi as they swam towards the ship. Shinichi looked so ill, his face pasty, his arms thin, and you could see all his ribs. But the worst part was the hundreds of scars and wounds all over him, and the fact he could hardly keep his head above the surf.

Kaito ignored the crew and jumped over the side of the ship, clothes and all, and swam to Shinichi's side. "Shinichi! Shinichi!" he gasped, holding him close.

Shinichi's eyes opened "Kai … to ..." he managed to mumble, raising a hand to the Magician's back.

Kaito pressed his forehead against the merman's and held him tight "Shinichi … oh god what did he do to you?" he gasped.

Shinichi sagged a little "Poison," he answered "If he couldn't have me then no one could," he sighed out, obviously in pain.

"Papa?"

Shinichi and Kaito looked up as the child's voice sounded. Shinichi's smile was true as he saw Conan staring down at them "Conan …" he said softly.

Conan stared with wide eyes, and then jumped off the side of the ship, Heji and the Orphans shouting at him as he did so. But Conan hit the water and swam determinedly over to his parents, water couldn't drown him as he was able to breathe that just as easily as air, with only a slight shock as his lungs traded elements, said the mergirls.

Shinichi and Kaito reached a hand out to him each and the boy latched on tightly as he was pulled into a family hug. "Papa … Daddy," he sighed, leaning on Shinichi happily.

Shinichi smiled and held him "Conan … I'm glad you're safe."

Kaito ran a hand over Conan's hair and the boy smiled, but then looked worriedly at his Papa, he raised a hand to his cheek. Shinichi and Kaito's eyes widened. Conan sadly, slowly, petted Shinichi's cheek, almost as if he understood what was wrong. It shouldn't have been a shock really, Conan was an exceptionally smart child.

Shinichi covered the hand that held him and sighed "I'm sorry … I love you, so much." Conan's lip just barely trembled, but no tears came.

Kaito pulled Shinichi close as Ran glided closer to support Conan while the two adults said goodbye. Kaito rested his forehead on Shinichi's "Don't go … please, don't give up," he begged softly.

Shinichi let out a weak chuckle "Never, love … not while … I'm still …"

The sentence was never finished. Kaito held him close and felt tears pouring down his cheeks in steady warm streams.

Gentle hands touched his shoulder, though in truth he felt numb. It was Aoko "Let us take him," she whispered.

Kaito's grip tightened on what once housed Shinichi, a pitiful left over that only told the world he existed, it was their memories that told him he lived. He just got him back, he wasn't ready to let go, he didn't know if he could after holding on for him this long …

"There's nothing you can do, let him go." The sea witch's voice was soft.

Katio hung his head and placed a last kiss on the forehead of his lover's body, then loosened his arms. Kazuha and Aoko took his limp arms as it began to sink into the water. They looked up at Akako who nodded slowly and murmured words that no one clearly heard, but everyone truly remembered the tone … it was haunting.

Kazuha and Aoko let out soft gasps as the body of their friend began to change beneath their hands, turning from flesh to foam. Conan stared with eyes too curious and intelligent for a boy his age and Kaito stared too, then the body was gone, returned back to the ocean. Kaito felt a weight settle in him, it wasn't much of a goodbye was it? He'd never see him again, that lovely shade of blue, the only scales he couldn't bring himself to fear … he felt Conan leaning his head into him sadly.

"You'll see him again."

Everyone looked up at the witch, she was surrounded in a coil of red magic, and it reached out to touch everyone who was present. She opened her eyes with a cocky smirk "You'll meet again, in another life," she promised, then chuckled "Though circumstances will definitely be different …" she turned away with a laugh full of ironic humor "A Merman and a Pirate. A Detective and a Thief." Her laugher died away as she sank back beneath the ocean's waves.

Kaito tilted his head confused, he felt Heji and Hakuba pulling him out of the water, and he felt Conan pulling on his leg. But he was staring at the ocean blue … would it really return his desire? Would what he wanted come back to him?

Conan's eyes met his and he smiled a little, taking his hand. _At least I still have you, and your shade of blue._

* * *

_"SHINICHI!"_

The detective cringed and ran as fast as he could to get away from his screaming childhood friend. He hadn't meant to look up her skirt, damnit! She had to just bend over and pick up her pen while he was tying his shoe! An accident, he didn't even like girls that way-

"Oof!" two voices exclaimed.

Shinichi fell backwards with a grunt. "Ah Sorry!" he gasped, looking across at the person he'd run into with a worried face.

The stranger sat up with a grin "I knew it would happen eventually, I'm not exactly a morning … person …" he trailed off as he took in who had run into him. They could have been twins! Only one had hair like messy ebony, the other neat dark chocolate. Violet eyes met ocean blue in amazement.

Suddenly each felt a weird sense of familiarity. The stranger suddenly grinned again "My my, I have a clone!" he laughed.

Shinichi found himself chuckling too, he got up and helped up the stranger "Yeah … I'm Kudo Shinichi by the way," he greeted.

The stranger nodded "Kudou Kaito, armature magician at your service," he grinned, magicking up a rose from no-where.

Shinichi smiled then tilted his head "Have we met?" he asked.

Kaito tapped his chin with the rose "… No, I would have remembered," he winked and put the rose into Shinichi's hands.

Shinichi blushed brightly and only managed a small stutter before someone's amused laughter reached his ears. The lookalikes glanced over at the source of the laughs, it was a teen with red hair and all-knowing eyes. She smirked at each of them "I told you you'd meet again," she said smugly.

Shinichi made a confused noise, but Kaito waved a dismissive hand at her "Don't mind her, she's just a witch."

Akako watched as the two continued their conversation, and turned sharply on her heal and left, making sure to wipe the former-mermaid-now-human-in-this-life's memory of the skirt incident as she passed her. _I can't have Violet and Blue interrupted so soon,_ she thought and glared at the sky. "Two words Gin: I win." _I never fail to complete my deals._

* * *

_There you have it! My prompt exchange, I hope you all enjoyed and just so you know All characters were probably a little OOC because I haven't written many Case Closed/Detective Conan stories before and I'm just basing it off what I've read in other yaoi fanfics ... *mental drooling* I hope you all enjoyed, love Amme-chan._


End file.
